eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 37 (25 June 1985)
Synopsis Michelle stands outside Sue and Ali's flat with Lofty. They both wonder what they can do to help Sue and Ali during their difficult time. Sue sits on Debbie and Andy's sofa rocking, having not left theirs since losing Hassan. Debbie brings her in a hot drink, but when she sees Sue she drops the cup and walks into the kitchen, crying. Andy comforts Debbie, who feel overwhelmed by recent events. Naima complains to Saeed about how he has forgotten to turn the hot water on; Saeed reminds Naima that in Bangladesh, they would have no choice over the heat of the water they would bathe in. Dr. Legg talks with Ali about Sue's living situation, telling Ali that she should return home when she is ready. Dr. Legg asks Ali about the funeral arrangements for Hassan; Ali tells Dr. Legg that it is all sorted, but Sue will not be allowed in the mosque after the funeral as females are not allowed in mosques. Ali asks Dr. Legg how he think Sue will react, as Dr. Legg tells him to hang on in there. Lofty offers to open up the café for Ali. Arthur tells Pauline he has applied for two jobs. Kathy struggles to stay working in the laundrette when Dot fails to show up for her shift once again. Michelle offers to cover for Kathy as she goes to work in the pub. Den and Angie have another spat behind the bar as Angie continues to drink. Sharon tells Angie she is always drunk and that she finds it disgusting. Kathy continues to struggle living with Lou as Lou turns the heating up in the flat. Hannah is disgusted to see where Kelvin spends his time with Tony and tells Tony that Kelvin needs to find an academic subject to commit to, as otherwise he will struggle to get a job. Tony is unimpressed by Hannah's lack of optimism towards Kelvin and lashes out at her. Michelle and Lofty bond as she helps him with the running of the café when Lofty smashes a number of plates, cups and saucers whilst trying to run the café single-handedly. She also ropes Ian into tidying up the tables and serving customers as her and Lofty wash and dry-up together. Afterwards, Sharon meets with Michelle at the Fowler's house and reconciles with her following their fallout over Kelvin. Saeed continues to subtly dig at Naima over her lack of interest in sleeping in the same bed as him. As Naima tells Saeed she wants more freedom in their arranged marriage, Saeed reminds her that he is already giving her a lot more freedom than most women get in arranged marriages. Despite this, Naima tells Saeed she wants proper driving lessons and art classes, which does not impress Saeed. Saeed brings the conversation back to sleeping in the same bed as Naima, as he pushes her for an answer of when she will sleep with him. Cast Regular cast *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson Guest cast Michael the Milkman - Michael Leader (uncredited) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23A Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Hannah Carpenter (Sally Sagoe). *This episode underlines the first time the interior of 47B Albert Square was seen, which was then the home of Saeed and Naima Jeffery. *An unknown actress plays an uncredited Mrs. Osman, who is Ali, Mehmet and Ayse's mother. *A customer who Lofty serves in the café is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'To get anywhere in this country now, he has to be twice as good as the white kids.' Category:1985 Episodes